


You're Safe Here, it's 2015

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sharing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky helps Steve down from a panic attack after Steve returns from a mission.</p>
<p>
  <i>This was the worst idea ever. Bucky was going to murder Stark when he next saw him. Who thought that it would be a good idea to put Steve on a mission that involved him jumping into freezing water with no back-up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe Here, it's 2015

**Author's Note:**

> *The story details a person going through a severe panic attack and someone else's attempt to bring them down from the perspective of the person trying to calm the other. If this could be triggering then this story may not be for you.
> 
> Basically just caring Bucky Barnes really.
> 
> Un'beted so any mistakes are purely my own, please tell me if you find any :)

This was the worst idea ever. Bucky was going to murder Stark when he next saw him. Who thought that it would be a good idea to put Steve on a mission that involved him jumping into freezing water with no back-up.

“Stevie, Steve buddy are you with me?” The mission had gone off without a hitch, and Steve had only crashed once he got onto Stark's jet, crawling into a corner and refusing to move. The jet had landed safely, but Steve was still hunched in the corner in sopping wet clothes, unable to see Bucky crouching in front of him.

Steve himself just looks around in jerky movements, his head not moving properly but his eyes flying around. His eyes avoiding Bucky’s.  
“Steve, listen to my voice now okay. You’re safe here, it’s 2015 and you’re safe. I’m going to take care of you” Bucky repeats, before crawling closer to gently place a hand on Steve’s arm. The larger man doesn’t jump, but he clamps his free hand around Bucky’s metal one and grips tight. Bucky’s pretty sure that his flesh hand would have been broken. “Alright Steve, we’re gonna stand up okay, we’re going to go back to our room”  
“Our room?” His voice sounded small and far away, and Steve still couldn’t see Bucky if the glazed look was anything to go by.

“Our room” Bucky nods before helping Steve up. Bucky knew all about panic attacks. He should do, he got them at least twice a week on a good week. He also knew what calmed him down and brought him out of his own head. Familiar and safe surroundings, warmth and physical grounding. It looked like Steve needed the same.

“Come on” He supports Steve around his waist, metal arm taking most of the weight. Lugging Steve closer to him with every step, Bucky bypasses the medic bay that had been set up through the doors of the landing pad.

“Sir, the Captain may need medical attention-“ A nurse tries to reach out and take Steve but Bucky dodges, shielding Steve with his own body  
“The Captain stays with me” He growls “Steve stays with me”  
“But sir-“  
“No buts” He snarls before trawling through the rest of the room, people parting as he walks.

Steve had started to make quiet disgruntled noises in his ear, pained and weak sounding so he speeds up towards the elevator.  
“Jarvis?” He questions  
“To the Captains apartment I presume?” The AI asks as the doors swish closed  
“Please Jarvis”  
“Is the Captain okay Sargent?”  
“Not at the moment, but we don’t need help”  
“Of course Sergeant.”

The door opens and Bucky helps Steve into the apartment, stopping in the center of the living room.  
“Now Stevie, you still with me buddy?” He checks on Steve’s eyes which were still glazed, but the man nods and then sways. Only staying upright because of Bucky’s arm firmly around his waist.  
“Buck?”  
“That’s right, it’s me Stevie. Now what we’re going to do is go to the bathroom and I’m going to run us a really hot bath okay. We’re gonna get you warm and safe. You’re safe now. You’re alive. We’re both here”  
“Here”  
“Yer, we’re both alive in 2015 and we’re here.” Bucky rests his head against Steve’s chest, just for a second as he lets the words sink in before helping Steve into the bathroom.

It’s spacious but warm, with warming tiles under their feet.   
“Sit” Bucky directs, seating Steve on the closed lid of the toilet, steadying him before going to plug the bath and turn the water taps on, hot only. While the tub fills and the room fills with steam he stands Steve up, removing his uniform.

The shield was, somewhere. But that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was getting Steve free from the cold clothes which weren’t helping his state.   
“Steve, I’m gonna take your clothes off now okay?” A nod in response, so Bucky starts, the gear sticking to Steve’s skin awkwardly until everything is gone. Leaving Steve shivering in the middle of the room, looking small. But some life had come back into his eyes, even if they were shifting anxiously.

“You’re home. You’re safe. It’s 2015” Bucky keeps repeating as he strips of his own clothes, giving the now full bath a few seconds of cold water so that the pair are able to get in straight away.

“Okay Stevie, now we’re going to get into the bath, it’s nice and warm, and we’re not gonna submerge okay. We just need to get your temperature back up and some grounding. Proof that water won’t hurt you” Bucky guides them both, standing behind Steve as they climb in and then slowly sinks them down, legs propped either side of Steve in the large tub.  
  
“Bucky?” The sureness is starting to creep back into Steve’s voice as he flails his hands, grasping Bucky’s when offered as Bucky slowly brings them to rest on Steve’s chest, hooking his chin over Steve’s shoulder to rest their heads together.  
“That’s right Steve I’m here”  
“Where?”  
“We’re at home. In the bathroom in the bath. It’s now 2015, and we’re both alive here”  
“It’s muggy”  
“The vent’s not on”  
“The water’s warm”  
“Yep, that’s what baths tend to be”  
“I was in the ocean”  
“And I’m gonna murder Tony later the stupid bastard” Bucky feels the laugh through Steve’s chest as the man goes limp, letting Bucky settle back against the back of the bath. Just holding on.

“’M sorry about that Buck” The water is lapping softly as they occasionally shift  
“Don’t be, there’s nothing to be sorry for. What happened wasn’t your fault”  
“It was, I shouldn’t have let myself get so wrapped up”  
“No.” Bucky splays one of his hands over Steve’s heart “That was not your fault, you couldn’t have helped it.” He kisses the back of Steve’s neck “You came out of it quicker this time”  
“So the bath worked then?”  
“The bath worked”  
“Can we get out?”  
“Sure sweetheart.”

Bucky urges them up, grabbing the towels that hung on the heater to wrap around them both, the towels large enough to cover them from shoulder to knee. They stay, leaning against each other for a little until Jarvis interrupts  
“Sergeant Barnes, is Captain Rogers feeling better?” Steve just laugh lightly, nodding  
“Yes he is Jarvis, would you please warm the rooms for us”  
“Yes sir.”

Bucky leans his head into the crook of Steve’s neck, fingers pushing into the other side to check that Steve’s pulse had gone back to normal.  
“I’m glad you’re safe” He whispers, pulling back to check Steve’s eyes which had finally cleared to their normal bright blue.  
“Same here, are you sure you’re not going to assure me its 2015 again?” The smile was cheeky and teasing, so Bucky shoves at him, grinning back  
“Shut the hell up.”


End file.
